


The Video Call

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: While in lockdown, Oswald decides to conduct his illegal activities via a video meeting. Unfortunately for him, Jim decides to disrupt it... but not the way you think.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	The Video Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/gifts).



> This is a late birthday present for the awesome genmitsu! <333 I hope you enjoy this silly lockdown inspired fic (which actually happened to a friend's friend xD). Hope the smut is decent, I haven't written any in ages!
> 
> Although the current situation is no fun, I find imagining gobblepot quarantine/lockdown stories incredibly entertaining, so if you have an idea, let me know.

It was already the tenth day of the lockdown, but Oswald still couldn’t get enough of staring at Jim’s face in the soft morning light. Sometimes, like in this moment, it just hit him how incredible it was that they were sharing a bed.  _ A life _ . Oswald’s heart swelled as he watched Jim’s relaxed features, the strong jaw, the blonde locks that fell over his eyes. He really wanted to reach out and brush them away, but didn’t want to disturb Jim. He had worked late the previous day, he deserved to sleep in.

So Oswald lost himself to admiring Jim, caressing his form with his eyes, and marvelling at the fact that a year ago this would have been impossible. They had been through so much, but they had still found each other, and for sure, they could endure more together. When the lockdown was announced by the government, Jim turned up with a duffel bag and Oswald welcomed him with open arms, relieved that he wouldn’t have to brave this alone. Jim was practically already living there; he had a closet of suits and casual clothes, his own shelf in the bathroom. A comfortable place in Oswald’s life.

“What you smiling at?” Jim asked sleepily, eyes open only a fraction.

“You,” Oswald replied, more honest since he was caught off guard, but he was rewarded with Jim’s shy smile.

“Come here.” Jim brought Oswald closer, nuzzling and kissing his face.

At first the kisses were soft and sleepy, Oswald’s fingers exploring Jim’s smooth back and arms. Their lips lingered and Jim slid his hand under Oswald’s silk pyjama top, letting out a satisfied moan, making Oswald break out in goosebumps. Jim quickly discarded the idea of going back to sleep, and got on top of Oswald, forearms around Oswald’s head. His hair was charmingly falling over his eyes, and he grinned down at Oswald.

Oswald couldn’t imagine something more comfortable than being enveloped in Jim’s arms, or more alluring than feeling Jim’s erection rubbing against his stomach, but there was a tiny obstacle.

“Jim, I have a meeting in less than an hour,” Oswald whined even as he offered his neck to Jim, who had gladly taken up ravishing it with kisses.

“You’re not allowed outside,” Jim growled against his skin, tongue chasing an upward trajectory to Oswald’s ear. “Or off this bed.”

“Ah, it’s an online meeting.”

“We’ll make it quick,” Jim assured him and winked when he slid down with a trail of wet kisses, and moved Oswald’s pyjama bottoms out of the way.

It wasn’t a wise idea perhaps, but Oswald could not say no to Jim, not that he really wanted to, his fingers already combing through Jim’s hair. Oswald threw his head back as Jim took him in his mouth, so hot and good, so perfect. He opened his eyes, because he didn’t want to miss such a sight, and Jim was right, Oswald really couldn’t last long watching Jim swallow his cock like that. His hips snapped up inadvertently, and Jim looked up with a quirked eyebrow, eyes shining with playfulness. It only took a few more seconds until Oswald let his head fall back against the pillow and his spine arched as he came hot and fast in Jim’s mouth.

Jim licked him clean and joined Oswald on the pillow with a smug smile. “See? Quick and mess free.”

Oswald smiled, chest rising and falling as he came back to Earth. Turning towards Jim, he rubbed his palm against Jim’s boxers suggestively. “I don’t mind getting a  _ bit _ messy.”

Not even ten minutes later, Oswald was out of the bed, preparing for the day, while Jim was still leaning against the headboard, euphoric after Oswald’s stunt. God, he loved those delicate hands, and he made sure he licked Oswald’s fingers clean. Shame they couldn’t stay in bed all day.

Oswald had chosen a simpler attire for the day, deciding he could forgo the suit jacket. He was just buttoning up his waistcoat when he heard a snigger from the bed. “What are you laughing at?”

“I’ve just realised that you don’t actually need to wear pants for the meeting. You could turn up in a shirt, tie and waistcoat and in your underwear, and the other people would have no idea.”

“That’s a great idea, Jim. What if I need to get up?”

“Then they will see your nice underwear.”

Jim laughed and Oswald just shook his head, watching Jim from his mirror with a fond smile. The detective could be so silly, and Oswald would have entirely missed this facet of his personality, had they not got together. It was amazing discovering new traits with each day they spent together.

While Oswald was applying moisturiser, Jim finally got out of bed too. Taking a beeline to the vanity, he pressed a kiss to Oswald’s cheek, who in turn dabbed Jim’s nose with the cream, both laughing.

“I’m going to shower. Any chances I can tempt you to join me?”

“My meeting starts in ten minutes.”

“So that’s a no?”

“Fantastic detective work, Jim.”

That earned him a playful bite on his neck, but Oswald had to push Jim away. “Go already, you devil.”

Jim left with an infuriating smirk. 

With no distraction left, Oswald finished styling his hair quickly, then went to the living room to turn on his computer. It was strange to conduct meetings this way, but he could not let his employees run around freely. They had to know their place and what was expected of them in these times.

Mr Penn was already in the chat room when Oswald joined, but there was still someone missing.

“Where’s Zsasz?”

“I’m not sure, Mr Cobblepot.”

“It’s past nine, he should be here.” Oswald was already getting irritated. He had so much work to do, had no time to wait around. He fired a text that made it clear that Victor had to be online in five minutes or else…

“I’m here, boss,” Victor said after a couple of minutes, adjusting his camera.

Oswald tried to make out the background. “Are you still in bed, Victor?”

“Had a long night,” the assassin said with a cryptic smile.

“Fine, we’re not here to talk about that. Mr Penn, please give us a summary of the past week.”

The accountant talked about what had been going on with the finances, who paid and who had to be ‘warned’. Victor piped in when needed, giving details about how he had educated people about the importance of paying in time.

When Penn was done, Oswald had launched in a speech about his plans for the coming weeks, watching the other two that they had understood what he meant. He definitely didn’t notice the bathroom door opening.

“You really should have joined me in there, Oswald.”

Both Mr Penn and Zsasz looked shocked and Oswald stopped mid-sentence as he realised Jim was standing in his background toweling his wet hair and very much not wearing anything.

“Oh my god, Jim, get out of here, you idiot!”

“No, no, he can stay!” Zsasz shouted as he tried taking a picture with his phone.

Jim attempted to cover himself with the towel while he scrunched his eyes to see who Oswald was talking to. “Oh, hey Zsasz! Long time no see!”

“Heya, detective!”

“For fuck’s sake, James!” Oswald’s embarrassment was overtaken by irritation at this point. He got up and pushed Jim away, outside the frame.

“Are you insane?!” Oswald whispered, infuriated, punching Jim’s perfect torso.

“Nothing happened,” Jim pacified him, trying to steal a kiss, but Oswald was fighting against him. “That screen is too small, they didn’t see anything.”

“Everyone saw your ass!”

“Jealous?”

“No!” Oswald said too quickly.

There was a spark in Jim’s eyes, and Oswald let himself be hugged. Jim leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry, my ass belongs to you alone. I’m all yours.”

This had to be sealed with a kiss, and Jim and his soft lips became Oswald’s sole focus, completely forgetting that he had been in the middle of a video conference.

“Uh, Mr Cobblepot, sir,” Mr Penn’s frail voice came through the laptop, “should we maybe say that the meeting is finished?”

“Yes!” Jim yelled.

“No!” Oswald followed, putting his index finger on Jim’s lips. “I’ll be done in five minutes. Go and get dressed.”

“Not that way,” Oswald held his head as Jim almost passed by the laptop naked.  _ Again _ .

Taking a deep breath, Oswald sat down in front of the laptop. “Apologies for the interruption.”

“So how long have you and Gordon been banging?”

Mr Penn looked like his soul was about to leave his body.

“None of your business, Zsasz. Apropos, say hi to Alvarez from me.”

Zsasz looked flabbergasted for a moment, then laughed. “Touche, boss.”

They quickly wrapped up without any other comments on their sleeping partners or personal lives. Oswald rubbed his temples as he closed the laptop. What a mess. It wasn’t just the issue of Jim having displayed his family jewels, but the knowledge, that they were together, could be damaging.

He found Jim in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Thankfully, he was dressed this time.

“Thought I owed you this.”

“You thought well,” Oswald snapped a bit harder than he intended, then sank into a chair.

“I guess you needed the suit pants after all,” Jim tried to make light of a tense situation. “Sorry, Oswald, I completely forgot about your meeting.”

He then handed Oswald a cup of Earl Grey, and Oswald took a sip before speaking. “It’s not that… I just can’t guarantee that Victor won’t blabber all about us to someone.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, and I don’t know what effect that will have on your work or your colleagues.”

“Uhm… it’s probably too late anyway,” Jim said with a strange expression, as if anxious about Oswald’s reaction.

“What do you mean?”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yesterday was really late after our investigation, so instead of going back to the precinct, I asked Harvey to drop me off. Here.”

A beat of silence.

“So Harvey knows?”

“Yeah.”

Oswald breathed a sigh of relief. “So I guess the whole city knows by now.”

Jim bit his lip. “Probably.”

They both burst out laughing, and Jim went over and kissed Oswald.

“Am I forgiven?”

“You are.”

Jim smiled victoriously.

“On one condition,” Oswald added. “You are banned from any guest appearances in my future meetings.”


End file.
